veritasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma Gangryong
Ma Gangryong is the protagonist of the series. Background Ma Gangryong was the boss of his middle school, getting in fistfights almost every day. He thought that winning those fistfights was what it meant to be strong. That all ended when he met Lightning Tiger, a man whose power dwarfed that of any man Gangryong had ever met before. After arguing, begging, and jumping through hoops for a year to prove his loyalty, Gangryong convinced Lightning Tiger to be his master. For two months, Lightning Tiger taught Gangryong the secret of ki manipulation by way of the Enlightenment Of Thunder and Lightning (EOTL), a traditional Korean martial art passed on through the centuries to one student at a time. By properly refining and focusing his Ki, Gangryong learned not only to increase his overall physical strength, but he gained the ability to create devastatingly powerful lightning attacks. When the two months were up, Lightning Tiger left Gangryong, warning him of an inevitable battle against a strong enemy and hoping that they might one day see each other. Months later, Gangryong was approached by an ominous group of men. He was presented with a box, and was told that it contained the arm of Lightning Tiger, whom they had supposedly killed. These men were from Reunion, a multinational organization whose main goals were the collection, evolution and eventual perfection of traditional martial arts and the creation of artificial ki, or natural energy, which could be used to make people more powerful. They forced Gangryong to enter a special school designed to train suitable fighters in the fighting styles that had been collected and created by Reunion. Now, within Reunion, Gangryong finds himself a flash-point for controversy. As student of a sworn enemy of Reunion, there are many who want him dead. As the sole practitioner of EOTL, there are many who desire to see his success, so that they may use his techniques. All the while, Gangryong must work to uncover the secrets in the training he was given, so that he may achieve the power he seeks, and finally avenge the presumed deceased Lightning Tiger. Gangryong broke the seal his master placed on Yuri, in doing so he gained an incredible amount of power, currently unmeasured. In the last chapter of Part 1 he attacks Vera with a full powered/perfected Lightning Flash which causes a flash so large a bright it is seen hundreds of miles away. Personality Though he is portrayed as fairly unintelligent, he shows an aptitude for battle and street smarts that seem well-suited to his underdog status at the Reunion school. However, he is mouthy and disrespectful and has a penchant for making enemies. He loves fighting and dreams of being the strongest by fighting all of the time. When Gangryong fights he's quite brutal and will continue to hurt his opponent even if they're already knocked out. Gangryong does show compassion towards those he considers his friends, like when he gave Rud a ginseng as a get well gift when he was in the hospital. He states he has no desire to fight to protect anyone and only fights so he can be the strongest. Abilities and Techniques Gangryong is the sole remaining practitioner of the Enlightenment Of Thunder and Lightning (EOTL). It was later told that EOTL had long gotten rid of the traditional movements and forms and has instead been taught so that each successor could incorporate EOTL into their own fighting styles as a way to advance the art. His Master Lightning Tiger was said to have advanced the art to such a degree that even the master of Heaven's Riches could not stand up to it. Gangryong's physical fighting style is brutal, often referred to by himself as "dog fighting" and he is only capable of close ranged EOTL techniques as of the current chapter. Although powerful, since he started his martial arts training later than most, his Ki channels are very unrefined and he has only a limited amount of Ki. However, his Ki itself is highly purified which allows for powerful, explosive techniques such as Lightning Fist or Lightning Flash. Eager to perfect EOTL, he tends to pick fights with people that are stronger than him due to his belief that his techniques perform better in real-life situations. Gangryong is knowledgeable in fighting, and at Rud's request, he is currently aiming for one of Reunion's student council seats. *'Lightning Fist' - The user creates positive and negative charges in his fist and collides them, creating lightning, it has a stun effect, the effectiveness depends on the user's skill which can produce either a current that stuns the opponent for a long duration of time or a current that lasts only for very short time. This also depends on who the opponent is because if they are powerful enough, dispersing the effect with their own Ki would be quite easy. As of chapter 57 he has upgraded the power of it *'Thunder Break' - Officially known as the Fist of Reverse Lightning, it was renamed by Lightning Tiger. It works by only creating a negative charge while using the enemies positive charge used to guard against Lightning Fist to create a lightning effect, it disrupts the flow of Ki in the body of the enemy, the effectiveness of the technique depends on many separate factors, the user's skill level in the art and current condition when using Thunder Break, and the opponent's toughness and body density, with these factors the effect of the disruption can be very damaging or very weak. *'Electric Yo-yo' (Magnetic Force of Lightning Space) is a technique with the basic theory of "Static Electricity" and it works by changing the voltage of the users body and uses the flow of Ki as a current to shock the enemy. The user generates a negative charge on the left hand while inhaling and create a positive charge on the right hand while exhaling. Until the user lets go the victim will be continuously shocked, making this a killing technique. *'Half-Step'- A dodge skill that Gu Honse created and masked it as an art from Dohyup family's traditional art. Created to counter Reunionists. It has an effectiveness of 70% average but against Reunion styles it's average rate increases to 95% overall. *'Lightning Flash' - Gathers electricity on three points around the hand and discharges it. In chapter 37, it was used to disperse the extra Ki build up in Gangryong's body due to rushing the purifying process of EOTL. By chapter 70, even though it's still not perfect he can use this technique without suffering from the extra Ki build up. With his masters inheritances help he can use it up to 4 times without damaging his own body. Category:Character Category:Student Category:Traditionalist Category:EOTL User Category:Male